Homicide
by deserteagle1
Summary: A homicide in the country and someone gets shot in the process.... but who? Oneshot. I don't own any of the characters, if I did Kate wouldn't be dead!


Homicide

It was 9am, Kate and Tony were arguing as usual.

"Tony, I can't believe that you read my text messages, they're private" complained Kate

"I only read a few" protested Tony, "Anyway you empty your inbox every day, but I did find out where you went last night, with your latest boyfriend".

"TONY!" exclaimed Kate. "Hang on, how did you know about my date, he emailed me!"

"Coz he followed you to see who you were dating" said Gibbs as he walked across to his desk, whilst drinking his morning coffee.

Kate Stared at Tony in disbelief _You are soo dead_ she mouthed at him. Tony just grinned

Gibbs answered his phone. "Come on" he said "We got two dead marines over near Norfolk."

Gibbs grabbed his pistol and walked towards the lift. Kate and Tony grabbed their gear and ran after Gibbs.

_How did Gibbs know that I followed her _thought Tony

The crime scene was a cornfield in the middle of nowhere. "Special Agent Gibbs NCIS" "Your marines are over there" replied the sheriff waving towards a rusty tractor."

There was a man slumped inside the rusty green tractor; he had been shot in the head, and there was blood running down his uniform, and onto the tractor.

There was also a woman, she was impaled on the point of the plough attached to the back of the tractor. The plough had torn a hole in here body, with metal sticking right through.

Kate and Tony began analysing the crime scene whilst Gibbs questioned the startled farmer who had found the bodies that morning.

When the team returned to NCIS. Gibbs went to visit Ducky in autopsy.

"What have you got?" enquired Gibbs. "This poor lady died from asphyxiation, about 36 hours ago," said Ducky.

"You mean she was strangled?" Said Gibbs sounding surprised "And then impaled on the plough." "Yes" replied Ducky, "I've sent the prints up to Abby for identification" "Thanks Duck"

Gibbs went and got a café - pow for Abby and a coffee for himself then he headed to her lab. Gibbs gave her the Cafe - pow. She smiled and hugged Gibbs.

"I ran the prints from the marines and I got matches from AFIS. The man is Sgt. Tim Sharp, and the lady is Lt. Laura Webber. I also ran the bullet Ducky found in Sharp's head it's a 9mm bullet fired from a pistol at close range," said Abby. "Thanks Abs" said Gibbs.

"We have Lt. Webber and Sgt. Sharp downstairs in our autopsy, so get working." growled Gibbs.

Tony pulled up the naval records on the screen. "Webber is a helicopter pilot, and Sharp is her co-pilot. Sharp has no known relatives, his father, mother and sister, Hannah died in a car crash. Webber's husband –Cheng- is on leave from the Chinese army, he lives near Norfolk." Said Tony.

"Right. Tony, you go and question him, Kate and I'll go and visit the marine's commanding officers."

Captain Cutter was Sgt. Sharp's CO. He was very upset at the loss of "his best marine."

Tim Sharp had progressed quickly up the ranks and he was due for promotion again. Captain Ryan was equally upset at the loss of Lt. Webber. Both CO's wanted to help out as much as they could

. When Kate and Gibbs got back to the office, Tony was already there. "Cheng was rather suspicious" Tony reported, "He didn't seem that upset at the loss of his wife. I also found that his pistol takes 9mm bullets."

"Well done Tony" Praised Gibbs unexpectedly, as he went to see Abby. Gibbs had barely reached the lift when his mobile rang.

"Gibbs" he answered, "Right we'll be there right away" he closed his phone and turned to Kate and Tony. "We've got an abandoned helicopter in the middle of a field. It was signed out by Lt. Webber."

The team arrived at the field. The helicopter stood on a patch of flattened crop near the centre.

_It looked really strange_ thought Kate, _an attack helicopter in the middle of a calm and peaceful field._

Kate began dusting the Apache for prints. Tony found a hair on the cockpit floor; Kate also found a partial print and some blood on the controls. When they got back, they gave their evidence to Abby for analysis.

The next morning, the team went to Abby's lab to see what she had found from the samples.

"The print from the dashboard belongs to Lt. Webber" said Abby "I also got a match from the blood; it belongs to Cheng, Laura's husband. The hair Tony found was from a German shepherd dog."

"There were two German shepherd's at Cheng's house." "So?" asked Abs "did I solve your case?" "You just got us a warrant" said Gibbs

The whole team went to arrest Cheng, at his house near Norfolk. Captain Ryan insisted on coming to help.

"Kate, you and Ryan take the back" ordered Gibbs "Tony and I'll take the front, if he resists, use any force necessary, I want him behind bars ASAP." Kate opened the back door and walked in with her pistol drawn, Ryan followed.

She had just turned into the kitchen, when two shots were fired at her, Kate immediately ducked for cover. Hearing the gunshots Gibbs and Tony kicked down the door and ran to help.

Cheng turned and fired three shots at them. One of them hit Tony in the shoulder, causing him to collapse on the ground. Gibbs promptly shot Cheng in the leg. Cheng groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor as well. Gibbs went over and arrested him Kate went over to Tony.

Cheng was sitting in interrogation room 1 after surgery on his leg, his leg was in a cast and his face was worn with pain.

At first he denied killing his wife, but when Gibbs showed him all the evidence he finally confessed.

"She was having an affair" He admitted "I couldn't take it so I shot sharp whilst Laura was preparing the helicopter for take off. Laura saw me, and went mad, she managed to cut me with her knife, I was forced to kill her."

I put their bodies in a remote field, and landed the helicopter in another. Laura always did hate the countryside. When I saw your agent the first time I knew it was routine, but when I saw you the second time, I knew that you knew."

"I figured that I would be sentenced to life without parole, so I decided to take as many federal agents down with me as possible."


End file.
